Sk8er Chic
by Usaneko57
Summary: Cute little songficmusic video for the song


Hehe, I'M ON A ROLL PEOPLE!!!  Ok, Ficcie #3 ^_^  This is something I've never seen anyone do.  Really, I haven't.  If you have, tell me so I can give you credit!!! ^_^

Ok, this is a songfic/MUSIC VIDEO to Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi.  I changed the lyrics and song title to Sk8er Chic, so you can tell this is sung by. . . .  SYAORAN!!!  ^_^  I hope you like it.  And it helps to listen to the song after you read it.  Or before. Or whatever.  Please REVIEW!!! ^_^

Oh yeah, I DON'T OWN SAKURA, SYAORAN, OR ANY OF THE OTHER CCS CREW!!!  Are you all happy now!?!  And I don't own anything to do with Avril Lavigne or Sk8er Boi.  Unless you count _MY skater boy, but even then I suppose he's owned by his mom :*(_

_********************_

_"Sk8er Chic"_

_Cherry Blossom_

_Little Green Wolf_

_Daidouji__ Tomoyo_

**Before the song starts, the band _Cherry Blossom_**** is seen onstage before a concert, tuning their instruments: Syaoran on lead guitar, also lead singer, Sakura on other guitar (I'm not in a band, I don't know what it's called) with Meilin next to her on bass, both of them back up singers, and Eriol at the drums.  Tomoyo is backstage with her infamous video camera.**

**When Sakura and Syaoran strike the opening note, the concert hall suddenly fills with people all jumping up and down in time with the music.**

**The scene changes to in front of Tomoeda High as Syaoran begins to sing:**

Sakura skates up in front of the school, late as usual.

_She's was a chic_

Outside, stands the group of most popular and most wanted guys in the entire school.

_He was a boy_

One of the boys stands out, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous smile.  He looks up as Sakura comes to a halt, smiling.  They share a look.

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

Sakura starts to blush and forgets to take off her skates, which causes her to almost trip and fall on the stairs.  "Hoeeeeeee!" she screams.

_She was a ditz_

A group of popular girls walk by and smile seductively to the group of boys who start whistling and yelling comments.  His eyes leave Sakura for a second to watch them go by.

_He liked to play_

_What more can I say?_

Sakura sighs and sits on the stairs to take off her skates.  The boy returns his gaze to her, watching her more intently.

_She wanted him_

_He'd never tell, secretly he wanted her as well_

She stands again after removing the skates and putting her shoes on, only to trip on the untied laces, this time falling over the stairs and rolling down the few on the bottom to land on her butt.  The group at the top laughs hysterically and walks away, the special guy in tow.

_But all of his friends_

_Laughed cause she's dense_

_They had a problem with her lack of sense_

She stands up and watches his retreating back as he walks into the school with his friends, not even bothering to look back.  

**The band is now in the corner of the courtyard in front of the school, the camera zooms over to them as Sakura runs off the scene and they sing the chorus:**

_She was a skater chic_

_He said see ya later chic_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

Angry tears fill her eyes as she stomps her foot on the ground and runs in the opposite direction.

_He had a handsome face_

_But his head was up in space_

**The camera pans over to the doors of the school where a figure is seen:**

The Special Guy comes out far too late, seeing Sakura running off crying.  He watches the spot where he last sees her for a short time before walking back into the school.

_He needed to come back down to earth_

**Scene changes to a messy one bedroom apartment with beer cans and pizza boxes littering the floor.****  The camera circles around from the back of a recliner to the front, showing a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes:**

_Five years from now_

_He sits at home_

The figure picks up a beer from the side of the chair, opens it, and takes a long sip as he turns on the t.v. with the remote.

_Drinking a beer, he's all alone_

_He turns on t.v._

_Guess who he sees_

He takes another long gulp of beer which is promptly choked on and spit out.  He looks intently at the t.v., rubs his eyes, shakes his head, and stares again.  On t.v., is the girl he rejected.

_Skater chic rockin' on MTV_

Flipping over an empty pizza box covered with paper, he finds a phone and dials a number.

_He calls up his friends_

_They already know_

_They've all got tickets to see her show_

He nods his head, mumbling dumbly, eyes locked on the t.v. screen.

**Scene changes again; the camera merges with the scene on t.v. switching back to the concert from the first shot.  It pans around the stage, catching Syaoran singing, Sakura and Meilin on backup, and Eriol on the drums.  Shot switches to the crowd, closing in on one face.**

_He tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the chic that he turned down_

**The camera circles around his head, catching every aspect before focusing on the stage from the seat that he has.**

_She was a skater chic_

_He said see you later chic_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

_Now she's a super star_

_Slamming on her guitar_

_Does your handsome face see what she's worth?_

The guy turns and runs up the aisle to the doorway then down to the first floor lobby.  Pushing aside a security guard, he runs into the ground level, coming almost face to face with the band.

**Camera follows the guy through the lobby then through the doors.  Shot: close up of Syaoran singing with Sakura in back playing her guitar and singing along side Meilin.**

_She was a skater chic_

_He said see you later chic_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

_Now she's a super star_

_Slamming on her guitar_

_Does your handsome face see what she's worth?_

**Camera switches to backstage where Tomoyo has her video camera in hand.  There's a close up of the screen that shows the picture and on it is the face of the guy, looking stunned.**

Tomoyo squeals with delight.  She couldn't wait to show Sakura and Syaoran.

**Camera switches again to Syaoran.**

Syaoran leans down and is now face-to-face (literally) with the guy.  He gives him the coldest, deadliest of the Syaoran-glares and continues singing.

_Sorry boy but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that girl's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_How mature that girl could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

Syaoran stands up straight again, leaving the guy with a horrified look on his face.  Sakura, who doesn't notice, laughs and goes to stand beside Syaoran.

_She's just a chic_

Syaoran looks into Sakura's eyes.

_And I'm just a boy_

They smile at each other.

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love_

Sakura nods enthusiastically.

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each other's world._

Sakura gives him a seductive look then walks back to Meilin who smiles brightly.  They begin to sing with Syaoran as he faces the crowd once again.

_I'm with a skater chic_

_I said see ya later chic_

_We'll go back stage after the show_

_We'll go to the studio_

_And sing the song we wrote_

_About a boy you used to know_

_I'm with a skater chic_

_I said see ya later chic_

_We'll go back stage after the show_

_We'll go to the studio_

_And sing the song we wrote_

_About a boy you used to know_

**As the last chords are played, the camera zooms out on the band who are still onstage at the concert, but there are once again no people.  The music stops and the camera sets down in front of the band, making sure to catch them all in the picture.**

"Great run-through guys."  Syaoran says smiling.  Tomoyo runs out from behind the curtain yelling "KAWAII!!!" making all her friends sweat-drop.  "Let's take a break, ok everybody?"  The group nods and begins to walk off stage.  Syaoran waits for Sakura and they walk off together holding hands.  Once backstage, there is a loud _CRASH followed by and even louder "HOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Sk8er Chic"_

_Cherry Blossom_

_Little Green Wolf_

_Daidouji__ Tomoyo_

_********************_

Well!?!  What'd you guys think?  Tell me please by reviewing.  Or e-mail me at djsilverangel@yahoo.com ^_^  Thanks!  I hope you enjoyed it.

OH!  And don't get me wrong, I love Sakura, even if she is a little dense, and you have to admit, she IS.  It just went with the song, ya know.  No offense to Sakura or anyone else.  ^_^

~*~SilverAngel~*~


End file.
